hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Visarius
"Yes, I have heard of him, Tahrodiis Sivaas, a most dangerous foe." - Paarthurnax, saying what he knows about Visarius Visarius is a powerful Illithid that came to the Hellcat Squadran Universe in 2077, but waited a good 24 years, to 2101, to enact its plans. Its power comes from its connection to the Force, which, combined with its Psionic Powers, make it the most fiercesome Force-Related Threat to the Galaxy. History Early Appearances Appearance in HS Universe 'Visarius' Incident' Attack on Kaven Base After emassing a great enough force, Visarius discovered 2 potentially powerful Sith: Darth Agonon and Sen Urec. The former was already within his rank, but Sen was protected under the Coalition's best security. To counter this, Visarius sent his best Sith Warriors in a Star Destroyer to capture him. Using the Force, the Sith cloaked the Star Destroyer, snuck behind Coalition Lines, and attacked the Kaven Base Residential Zone. 7 of the Sith were killed by Holly and Sen, but the Sith eventually managed to stun Holly and kidnap Sen. Snaring Sen Realizing Holly would come for Sen, Visarius had some of the Sith disable his transponder and imitate the transponder's signal to trick Holly so that they could ambush her ship. However, Visarius had no intention of killing Holly. His true intention was to break her spirit, which almost worked, as, when Holly came to rescue Sen, Visarius took full control of Sen's mind and forced him to fight Holly. However, the fight was interrupted by Pyroketox, Claire and Serah Farron, and Nola Maenn. However, Visarius was certain that his work was done, and prepared to invade the Coalition. However, this was the fatal flaw in his plan: believing that Holly's spirit would break easilly. Battle of the Volfgang and Death Over the next week, Visarius prepared his fleet to invade the Coalition. Hoping it would be easy to invade, and believing he had the element of surprise, he was surprised when a Hellcat Squadran Armada challeneged his fleet. Despite Sen's warnings, he was also slightly preturbed that Holly was leading the fleet. However, he also got from Sen almost every Hellcat Squadran battle plan (some kept secret by the part of Sen's mind under his own control) and was sure that this battle would be over soon. He was, therefore, shocked when the Neledia Alliance Force led a surprise attack that took down several Star Destroyers. The following offensives were also surprises. When he discovered that Holly was leading a team onboard to rescue Sen, he decided to try again at breaking Holly's spirit, by, again, having her fight Sen. However, he didn't count on Holly readying for this fight and utterly defeating Sen. At this point, Visarius decided to kill her, and do it himself, He almost succeeded in doing so, but at that moment, Sen broke free of Visarius's control and attacked him. After a short fight, Sen finally slew Visarius, leaving him as nothing but chunks of flesh on the bridge of the Volfgang. These remains were later vaporized when the Volfgang exploded. Category:Evil